


Cygnus

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2019 [21]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: In which James Bond, Agent 007 in Her Majesty's Secret Service, Commander in the Royal Navy, discovers a new fear.





	Cygnus

**Author's Note:**

> Angst prompt table - Fear  
> Also for Inverse Tropes Day.

James Bond was not a fearful individual. He wasn’t fearless, no, that would be foolish. In his profession there was a lot to be afraid of. Being killed, having your balls whipped, being betrayed by your partner. He had faced all of those fears and come out the other side. 

But this particular fear had been previously unknown to him. 

Yet here he was, tearing across the gardens at Balmoral being pursued by these demonic birds. 

He was meant to be part of the security force for this top secret meeting. He had found a spot in the garden with a good view of the walking paths and some decent cover. He had even worn the new camoflauge that Q Branch had made rather than his typical suit. 

Except the spot he had chosen was also the spot of a swan’s nest. The vicious beast had chased him away and hadn’t stopped there. It kept chasing him. Bond had tried to scare it off, making himself bigger and louder, but the blasted beast had viciously bit his shin instead. 

So he ran. He couldn’t shoot them; they were protected by the queen. The very person he was meant to be protecting. He could only cover his head and try to stay ahead of the now four swans trying to peck him to death. He hoped there were no hidden cameras in the garden. 


End file.
